Zwei Jungen und ein Mädchen
by Evelyn und Bana
Summary: James ist sauer, als er Lily und Josh zusammen sieht. Eigentlich mag er Lily nicht. Oder doch?


Lily Evans = Gryffindor Vertrauensschülerin (6

James Potter traute seinen Augen nicht. Lily Evans, die Lily Evans aus dem sechsten Jahr in Gryffindor, küßte Josh Monroe. Das konnte nicht sein, das durfte nicht sein. 

Okay, es mußte ja ein Mädchen geben, das ihn nicht wollte, aber das es gerade Lily war! Das war etwas, das der neue Schulsprecher nicht auf sich sitzen lassen konnte. Und noch ausgerechnet mit Josh, der abgesehen von Sirius seine größter Konkurrenz in Sachen Mädchen war. 

"Aye! Erde an Krone! Erde an Krone! Können sie mich hören?" bohrte sich Sirius Stimme in seine Gedanken.

James drehte sich um. Breit grinsend stand sein bester Freund (Und stärkster Konkurrent) vor ihm. Die Farbe im Gesicht stand ihm gut.

"Ohh, Hallo Sirius! Wie ähm…waren deine Ferien?" faßte sich James schnell.

"Gut, was hast du…?" Er schaute in die Richtung in die James gerade geguckt hatte und ein fieses Grinsen zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. "Aye, ich verstehe!"

"Komm Tatze, laß uns jetzt in den Zug gehen. Komm schon! Und starr nicht immer da hin!" James zog seinen Freund weiter in ein Abteil in dem schon David Parker und Remus Lupin saßen.

"Tja Krönchen, dein Schulsprecher-Abzeichen scheint sie nicht beeindruckt zu haben!" lachte Sirius.

"Könnt ihr das glauben? Lily Evans und dieser Josh Wie-hieß-er-noch-gleich?" regte sich James auf.

"Er heißt Monroe, ist in Ravenclaw, 7. Klasse, Vertrauenschüler, euere stärkste Konkurrenz und seit zwei Monaten mit dem Mädchen zusammen, die von euch keinen Notiz nimmt." warf Remus ein. 

"Woher weißt du das alles?" wollte David wissen. James tat so als ob ihn das überhaupt interessieren würde.

"Meine Schwester, die in Hufflepuff ist hat Lily letztes Jahr in einem Feriencamp für Hexen kennengelernt. Und dieses Jahr kam uns Lily eben oft besuchen." Am Schluß des Satzes wurde Remus unter den Blicken von James und Sirius immer kleiner.

"WAS?" riefen beide gleichzeitig.

"Und du bist nicht einmal auf die Idee gekommen uns zu informieren?" tadelte James seinen Freund.

"Geschweige denn uns einzuladen wenn Lily deine Schwester besucht hat?" setzte Sirius noch eins drauf.

"Hat mich jemand von euch gefragt? Oder mir geschrieben?" grinste Remus.

Eine peinliche Pause entstand. Danach wendete sich das Gespräch gaaaanz unauffälliger Weise Quidditch zu. Die restlich Zugfahrt verlief ganz "normal". Abgesehen davon das Jane mit Evelyn, Alexia und Diane ins Abteil kam und, als sie Sirius sah sich umdrehte und hocherhobenen Haupt den Raum verließ.

Sirius hingegen schaute völlig unschuldig. James schaute ihn amüsiert an. Sonst passierte nichts aufregendes.

"So ein Mist!" stöhnte David. "Ich bin klatschnaß. Dieser ***** Regen."

"Ach Davi-Maus, reg' dich doch nicht über so wenig Regen auf." foppte ihn Sirius, während er seinen Schulumhang ausfrung. 

Sie saßen zusammen am Gryffindor-Tisch und warteten auf die Auswahl. Immer wieder grüßten Mädchen Sirius und James wenn sie sie erblickten. Remus und David schüttelten nur den Kopf. Dann erblickten die Vier Lily und Josh die sich gerade laaaaaang geküßt hatten, weil Josh an den Ravenclaw-Tisch gehen mußte.

"Oh die arme Lily, sieht ihren Geliebten ja jetzt so lange nicht mehr!" fröstelte James. "Die ist doch echt…" doch Remus brachte ihn mit einem vielsagendem Blick zum Schweigen. 

"Hi!" sagte eine wohlbekannte Stimme. Lily Evans stand hinter ihnen. 

"Hi Lily!" Sirius reagierte als erstes. "Du bist gehst jetzt mit Josh Monroe , ne? Ihr paßt echt gut zusammen!" Er grinste James an.

"Willst du dich nicht zu uns setzten, Lil?" fragte Remus, der sich nur schwer ein Lachen unterdrücken konnte. 

Lily, die bei Sirius` Kompliment rot angelaufen war setzte sich neben Remus.

"Was hast du denn so in den Ferien gemacht?" wollte Remus dann wissen.

"Josh hat mich nach Ibiza eingeladen. Seine Eltern haben uns die Ferienvilla überlassen." Ihre Augen leuchteten beim Erzählen.

"Gute Idee!" fiel ihr Sirius ins Wort "Eine Ferienvilla auf Ibiza haben wir noch nicht. Ich müßte mal meine Eltern überreden."

Plötzlich tauchten die anderen Mädchen aus Lilys Klasse auf. Sie begrüßten die Jungs und fielen dann über Lily her.

"Hey Lil du bist jetzt ja…"

"Und wie küßt …"

"Wo warst du auf der Fahrt, wir haben dich…"

"Er ist ja soooooo süß! Aber keine Angst, wir nehmen ihn dir nicht weg!" beruhigte Maya.

"Ja genau Lil, andere Mütter haben auch schöne Söhne!" sagte Ashley und lief rot an.

"Wir gehen jetzt zu unseren Jungs!" half Susan Ashley aus der Patsche.

Dann erhob sich Dumbledore von seinem Platz und ließ die Auswahl beginnen. Sirius beschwerte sich, das Dumbledore doch schneller machen könne, weil er Angst hatte zu verhungern. Nachdem alle neuen Schüler verteilt worden und gründlich von Sirius und James inspiziert waren, war es endlich soweit. Das Fest konnte anfangen. Die goldenen Teller füllten sich mit Essen und die Kelche mit Trinkbarem. James Stimmung hob sich je mehr er sich auf den Teller schaufelte. Remus und David unterhielten sich angeregt mit Lily, als Professor Dumbledore die neuen Vetrauensschüler anwies die Leute zu den Häusern zu bringen. Lily und der Neue erhoben sich, geleiteten die Gryffindors zum Gemeinschaftsraum und sagten ihnen das Passwort (Phönixfeder). Die vier Jungs fielen direkt todmüde in ihre Betten. Sie schliefen sofort ein.

Plötzlich wurde James wach. Langsam (sehr langsam) richtete er sich auf. Hörte er da nicht Geflüster unten im Gemeinschaftsraum? Ja- da war wirklich etwas. Er guckte sich verschlafen im Schlafraum um und schlich dann leise in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort stieß er auf einen kleinen Haufen verwirrt aussehender Sechstklässlerinnen.

"Was soll der Lärm? Glaubt ihr nicht das es Leute gibt die schlafen wollen?" schnauzte er sie an. 

"Aber wir wollen…!"  
"Keiner von uns…!"

"Sie ist weg!"

"MOMENT!" brüllte James über die Köpfe hinweg. "Wer ist weg"

"Lily!" sagte Maya leise.

"Oh mein Gott!" stöhnte James "Seit wann ist sie weg?" 

Eigentlich machte er sich nicht so große Sorgen, da er und Sirius auch des öfteren in der Nacht verschwunden waren.

"Mhhh? Ich glaube beim Verwandlungsklassenzimmer, dann war sie weg. Auf jeden Fall war sie nicht mehr dabei als das Passwort gesagt wurde."

"Geht ihr wieder ins Bett!" ärgerte sich James. Er hatte nämlich keine Lust wegen Lilys heimlicher Exkursionen in der Schule herum zu geistern. 

Völlig übermüdet tappte er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und ging in die Richtung wo Lily das letzte Mal gesehen wurde. Leise öffnete er die Tür und das was er dort sah verschlug ihm den Atem, obwohl er eigentlich damit gerechnet hatte.

Eng an Josh geschmiegt saß Lily auf dem Schoß des Ravenclaws 7. Klässlers. Seine Hände waren dort wo sie unter normalen Umständen nicht hätten seinen dürfen.

James räusperte sich vernehmlich. 

"Miss Evans? Mr Monroe?"

Wie zwei aufgeschreckte Hühner ließen die beiden voneinander los. Lily sah ziemlich zerzaust aus und die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse standen ein "wenig" ( Wer es glaubt ist es selber schuld) offen. Sie lief knallrot an und stammelte ein paar Wörter die James nicht verstehen konnte.

"Mr Monroe, als Schulsprecher bin ich befugt auch gleichaltrige Schüler in ihre Türme zu schicken. Jetzt gehen sie! Schnell!" 

Josh gab Lily noch einen innigen Abschiedskuß, während seine Hand an ihrem Rücken herunter fuhr. Dann ging er zügig an James vorbei und flüchtete in Richtung Ravenclawturm.

In den paar Sekunden in denen James Lily sauer anstarrte knöpfte sie ihre Bluse zu. 

"Lily. Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei?" schrie James. "Als Vertrauensschülerin müßtest du normalerweise mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen und sich nicht Nachts in irgendwelchen Räumen mit irgendwelchen Typen treffen!"

"Ich denke ich bin alt genug um zu wissen was und mit wem ich es tue!" sagte sie und stolzierte an ihm vorbei.

"Mir ist es doch egal mit wem tu es tust, solange es tagsüber ist! Denn Nachts hast du in deinem Bett zu bleiben!" fauchte James.

"Ach, soll ich Josh zu mir ins Bett einladen?" fragte Lily sarkastisch.

"LILY EVANS!!!!" schrie James ihr nach, denn sie war schon aus dem Klassenraum verschwunden. 

Wütend ging James ins Bett und in seinem letzten Gedanken fragte er sich Warum um alles in der Welt er jetzt eifersüchtig war?! 

"Aye, aufstehen!" schrie Sirius in den Schlafraum hinein. Verschlafen sah James auf und schaute direkt in zwei große braune Augen, denn Sirius hatte sich über ihn gebeugt. 

"SIRIUS BLACK!" brüllte James seinen Freund an.

Dieser suchte sich ein neues Opfer und zog David die Bettdecke weg.

Als Antwort bekam er ein Kissen an den Kopf geschleudert. Mühsam quälte sich James aus seinem Bett, zog sich an und ging mit den Anderen zum Frühstück in die große Halle. Dort saßen schon viele und er setzte sich an einen freien Platz. Remus setzte sich neben ihn und Sirius und David gegenüber.

"Na James, hast du denn auch gut geschlafen?" erklang Lilys Stimme hinter ihnen. James sah aus als ob er gleich explodieren würde.

"Auf jeden Fall hatte ich mal geschlafen!" fröstelte James.

Sirius und Remus warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu. Dann verschwand Lily ans andere Ende des Tisches.

"James? Verschweigst du uns etwas?" fragte Sirius so ganz nebenbei.

"Wie kommst du denn darauf?" gab James sarkastisch zurück.

"Ach, nur so! Ich habe mir gedacht…"

"DU denkst! Seit wann das denn?" 

"Lenk nicht ab sondern erzähl was du mit Lily getan hast!" 

James erzählte die ganze Geschichte von gestern Abend und Sirius brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, dem sich David, Remus und James nur anschließen konnten.

Dann hatten sie Verwandlung. Und Gryffindor gewann 10 Punkte. Eigentlich wären es 50 gewesen, wenn James und Sirius nicht 40 Punkte durch stören des Unterrichtes verloren hätten.

Der Rest des Tages verlief ganz normal. Jane ignorierte Sirius weiterhin, was diesen nicht störte. (Sagte er zumindest) 

Auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen rannte James in Lily und Josh, die gerade sehr beschäftigt schienen. Sirius glaubte James nicht, das es keine Absicht war. ("Es war keine Absicht!" "Doch!" "Nein!" "Natürlich"…)

Später hatte sie noch Kräuterkunde und Sirius "rettete" eine seltene und giftige Pflanze aus dem Unterricht. James kam es vor als würden Lily und ihr "Herzblatt" (so hatten sie ihn getauft) an jeder Ecke stehen und knutschen.

Als sie dann im Gemeinschaftsraum waren machten sie Wahrsagehausaufgaben (Haar-Lese-Methoden). Dabei mußte Sirius aus den Haaren von James etwas deuten. "Uhhhh! James!" flüsterte Sirius geheimnisvoll. "Wenn du an jeder Ecke das gleiche Pärchen küssen siehst, dann ist das ein schlechtes Omen!" James schlug mit seiner Hand nach Sirius aus. (Remus deutete bei David, das es nach seinen Haaren morgen schneien müßte, was dieser überhaupt nicht lustig fand).

Nach einer Weile gingen sie alle ins Bett, da sie morgen Zaubertränke hatten. (Mit den Slytherin und dem Hauslehrer "Prof. Beaker") 

Sirius blieb noch eine Weile unten um noch etwas zu erledigen. James wußte auch was es war, denn Sirius hatte zwischendurch mit Jane gesprochen.

James wachte schweißgebadet auf. Er hatte geträumt. Überall sah er Lily und Josh herum küssen. Jetzt verfolgten sie ihn auch noch in seinen Träumen. Wäre es nur Lily gewesen, daß wäre etwas anderes, aber mit Josh! Nein! Das konnte er sich nicht bieten lassen. Er musste sie vergessen. Alle beide. 

So beschloß er ein heißes Bad zunehmen, welches ihn auf andere Gedanken bringen sollte. Er stellte verwundert fest, daß Sirius noch nicht in seinem Bett lag. Auch unten im Gemeinschaftsraum war er nicht. Bei den Mädchen? Nein! Nein, bestimmt nicht! Oder doch? 

Kopfschüttelnd machte er sich auf den Weg zum Badezimmer für Schulsprecher und Vertrauensschüler. Zu so später Stunde, war er sich sicher, würde keiner mehr anwesend sein. Er sagte das Passwort (Meereswassser) und trat in den hell erleuchteten Raum. Plötzlich hörte er Gekicher, das nur aus dem Badeschaum, der in der Wanne war kommen konnte.

Badeschaum??? + Gekicher??? = OH NEIN!!!

Er trat geschockt einen Schritt zurück und schmiß dabei einen Porzellantisch, auf dem eine Zierpflanze stand um. Durch den Lärm aufmerksam gemacht worden, verstummte das Geflüster. Und zwei Köpfe tauchten aus dem Schaum auf.

- Nein! Nicht die schon wieder! Ich träume doch nur!- Redete sich James ein. Aber es war kein Traum.

"Hallo James!" grinste ihn Josh an. "Was machst du denn hier?"

"Ich…ähm ja, ich wollte eigentlich…" stammelte James.

"Ja, ja du kleiner Spanner!" lächelte Lily fies. Josh nahm sie von hinten in den Arm. "Sei doch nicht so fies zu James! Laß ihm doch auch seinen Spaß!"

Das war zuviel! Wütend stürmte James aus dem Badezimmer und hörte nicht einmal mehr wie ihm Lily hinterher rief, er solle doch bitte die Tür zumachen. 

Als er zurück kam, war Sirius nirgendwo aufzufinden. Was tat sein Freund nur so lange? Eigentlich wollte er es ja gar nicht wissen. Aber er wollte jetzt mit ihm reden. 

Irgendwann tauchte er schließlich doch auf. Sirius, dessen Gesicht sowie so nicht gerade vor Glück strahlte verfinsterte sich noch mehr, als er das bekümmerte Gesicht von seinem Freund sah.

"Aye! James was hast du denn?" fragte er besorgt. 

"Ach, ich wollte eben Baden gehen!" fing James an.

"Und?"

"Naja, da war…"

Und James berichtete seinem besten Freund niedergeschlagen was vorgefallen war. 

"Und dann bin ich abgehauen!" endete James.

"Aye, James! Weist du was ich glaube?" fragte Sirius mit einem echten Lächeln (diesmal nicht fies, hinterhältig, ironisch oder…).

"Ich glaube dich hat es echt erwischt!"

James Augen wurden immer größer. "Nein! Ich hasse es nur wenn ich sie dauernd sehe!"

"Ja, weil du eifersüchtig bist!" sagte Sirius sanft.

"Ja, ja ich weis noch als du…"

"WIR SPRECHEN ABER NICHT VON MIR!!!" 

"Verraten! Also hatte ich doch recht gehabt, oder?" grinste James jetzt wieder.

"Guck! Mit einem Lächeln gefällst du mir viel besser!" 

"Ja, ich glaube du hast recht! Das ist schon so ne' Sache mit den Mädchen!" meinte James.

"Genau! Wir sollten jetzt schlafen gehen." sagte Sirius schnell, zu schnell.

"Sirius?" 

"Gute Nacht!"

"Tatze!"

"Schlaf schön!"

"Bleib' stehen!"

"Du solltest jetzt auch schlafen gehen!"

Grinsend folgte James Sirius die Treppe hoch in den Schlafsaal und dachte für sich, daß Sirius ihm es erzählen würde, wenn er soweit war.

Bevor Sirius einschlief, dachte er daran, daß er James Liebesglück auf die Sprünge helfen würde. Und mir einem listigen Lächeln schlief er ein…

James verhielt sich am nächsten Morgen wieder ganz normal. Ihm viel auf, daß Jane wieder mit Sirius sprach natürlich ganz verhalten. (Ist ja klar oder?)

Irgendwie kam es ihm auch vor als ob Sirius den ganzen Weg, hinunter in die große Halle, grinste.

"Sirius? Was ist mit dir los?"

"Mit mir? Gar nichts!"

"Klar! Bist einfach nur gut drauf, ne?"

"Auf was spielst du an?"

"Ich? Auf gar nichts!"

"Klar! Bist einfach nur gut, ne?"

Lachend gingen beide zum Frühstück.

Sirius setzte sich zwischen David und Lily. James und Remus auf die andere Seite, wobei James natürlich nicht Lily gegenüber saß.

"Morgen Lil! Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte Sirius.

"Klar, du etwa nicht? Oh, nein! Hattest du vor dich im Schlaf erdrosseln zu wollen? Oder woher kommt der Fleck an deinem Hals?" grinste Lily.

Sirius schaute sie wütend an, zog sich seinen Umhang höher und sagte für die nächsten paar Minuten gar nichts mehr. James musterte ihn gespannt und konnte sich dabei sein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Hör auf zu grinsen!" fauchte ihn Sirius an. 

"Wieso?"

"Oh! Wir haben jetzt Geschichte der Magie!" sagte Remus. "Komm wir müssen los!"

"Klar, Remus!" antwortete Sirius und stand auf, dann als ob ihm etwas eingefallen wäre drehte er sich zu Lily um und sagte: "Aye Lily! Wir sehen uns dann beim Mittagessen!"

Geschichte der Zauberei hatten bei Prof. Binns (bei wem auch sonst?)

Er erzählte ihnen etwas über die Anfänge der Drachenjagd. Evelyn malte irgendwelche Leute. Diane feilte ihre Fingernägel, Alexia war eingenickt und Jane schien sich auf irgendetwas Unidentifizierbares zu konzentrieren. Auch Sirius schien auf Irgend etwas zu starren, Remus bemalte gerade die alten Zauberer in seinem Geschichtsbuch, David beobachtete Sirius und Jane und steckte sich seine Faust in den Mund um nicht laut heraus zu lachen und James machte gerade Zaubertrank-Hausaufgaben. 

Die Stunde verging elendig langsam. Aber als es dann schellte wollte doch eigentlich keiner zu Zaubertränke gehen.

"Oh, da kommt ja die Potter-Gang!" spottete Lucius Malfoy. 

"Ach halt doch deine Klappe!" zischte James.

"Ohh! Bist du nicht der Junge, der sich so nach diesem Schlammblut verzehrt?" grinste Severus Snape hämisch. 

"Halt's Maul, Snape!" fauchte Sirius. 

"Sirius! Schön dich zu sehen? Du immer noch auf der Schule? Ich habe gedacht du ziehst zu dem Werwolf. Den wollen wir hier nicht mehr haben!" lachte Lucius leise.

"Woher weißt du…" Sirius kochte vor Wut.

Remus war ganz blaß geworden. 

To be continued 

JA, wir hoffen das es euch gefallen hat. Im Moment sind wir dabei die 

Fortsetzung zu schreiben. Wenn ihr uns irgend etwas sagen (oder schreiben, uns beleidigen, loben oder Tips geben) wollt. So schickt uns eine Eule an: [Bana.Evelyn@gmx.de][1]

Bana und Evelyn 

   [1]: mailto:Bana.Evelyn@gmx.de



End file.
